


Warren gets Chainsaw Massacred

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: And the misogynist dies a brutal death, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Character Death, Gen, Misogyny, Murder, Post-Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pre-Episode: s06e01 Bargaining, Pre-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Between Seasons 5 and 6, Warren decides to go on a vacation to get over his breakup with Katrina and to think about how to face Buffy, and so he goes on a drive to Texas, but runs out of fuel, and the gas station is out of fuel too. So Warren ends up knocking on the door of a certain family.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Warren gets Chainsaw Massacred

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse, Texas Chainsaw Massacre or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So as you can all tell, more brutal torture for Warren Mears, which he deserves to be honest. So if you despise him as much as I do, consider this your home.

Warren Mears hated that Slayer called Buffy Summers so much. If only she hadn't come to his door to ask him about April, then he and Katrina would have been together forever, and he would make sure Katrina became as submissive to him as April was, since women were best that way, and someone as smart as Katrina being nothing more than his little slave who would only open her mouth for his thing was a total wet dream which Warren wanted to make a reality. Really, the only reason any woman should open her mouth should be to take in the thing of a man, that was it, or to call the man their 'Master'.

But because of that Slayer, Katrina had dumped him, so now he would take his revenge.

So Warren had decided to go out on a vacation for a bit, both to get over Katrina and to think about how to face the Slayer.

And he had gone on a drive to Texas of all places, thinking about how to take on Buffy. But then, he had run out of fuel, and stopped at a gas station to refill his vehicle, but had been informed by the proprietor that the pumps were all empty.

So Warren had decided to go wander around for a bit, waiting for the pumps to get refueled, and then he had noticed a house.

He walked to it, knocking. "Anybody in there?"

The door opened on its own, and Warren decided to go check. Maybe these people could have some fuel.

He noticed a sliding door and walked towards it, hoping that someone was in there.

Then suddenly the door slid open and there stood a tall man in a coat and normal clothes, wearing a human face for a mask!

Leatherface!

And in his hands was a chainsaw, which he activated, lifting it up.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!" Warren screamed in horror as he ran off while Leatherface ran after at full speed.

Warren managed to run out of the house as Leatherface chased after him, swinging his chainsaw wildly.

Warren saw a driving truck and raised his hands. "Please help!"

The truck driver stopped as Warren got in, but before the driver could start again, Leatherface sliced the tires with his chainsaw, rendering the vehicle useless as the driver opened his side of the door and ran out, Warren running out of there too.

The truck driver escaped but fortunately, Warren couldn't get far as Leatherface managed to land a cut on his ankle with the chainsaw, making him fall down as he gasped in pain.

Leatherface then picked him up, putting him over his shoulder, and walked back to his house, carrying the screaming and crying guy.

Leatherface closed the door, then went into his room, shutting the sliding door, and put Warren on the table, punching his chest as he gasped, now dazed.

Leatherface then tied his hands and legs with tapes, restraining him before activating the chainsaw again.

"AAAAAAAARGHHH!" Warren screamed in horror as Leatherface plunged the chainsaw into his abdomen, making him gasp and cough out blood as he felt his intestines being chopped up.

Leatherface moved the chainsaw further up, cutting up Warren's entire abdomen and then his chest, alongside his lungs and heart due to the whirring chainsaw, and Warren coughed out a lot of blood, while his internal organs fell out of the giant cut Leatherface had made.

And with that, he was dead, and at night, Leatherface, his brother who happened to be the proprieter of the gas station, and their grandpa feasted on Warren's flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I don't support cannibalism (even I am not that crazy), but if you get caught by Leatherface, that's what ya get!
> 
> With this, we end this round of 'brutal punishments for Warren', though if I get any more ideas, you'll all know.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
